


Jealous

by 8ounce



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lemony goodness, Sorry Not Sorry, jealous!lena, without the karamel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ounce/pseuds/8ounce
Summary: Lena's jealous of Mon-El (ahem...Mike) so she gets back at Kara by trying to seduce Supergirl. Prompt for a friend.Come holler at me on Tumblr at 29andahalfml





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments literally give me life I love them so much. Comment on things if you want! I love hearing your thoughts!

             She’d never been jealous of anyone in her entire life. _That’s not true,_ Lena Luthor rolled her eyes as she and Kara were interrupted by another text from Kara’s boyfriend. _I was jealous of Lex and the attention he got from our parents,_ she thought, absentmindedly running the tip of her finger along the rim of her wine glass. She had asked Kara out to dinner to thank her for writing another spectacular article in CatCo magazine, showcasing Lena’s many talents and, specifically, the way LCorp has boosted National City’s job market. Lena had barely touched her food, leaning back in her chair and surveying the blonde curiously. Her fingers curled around the stem of her wineglass as she crossed her legs elegantly, watching the reporter’s face as their dinner was interrupted again and again with the buzzing of Kara’s phone. Lena was struck by the same feeling of cringeworthy pettiness that curled in her stomach when she watched Lex with her parents, and she was forced to admit to herself that she was jealous. Lena Luthor was jealous of Mike the Pasty Intern. She winced internally at the thought, before draining her glass and leaning over to pour herself another.

             “Lena? Is everything okay?” Kara finally looked up, struck by the powerful image of Lena Luthor, legs crossed, fingers curled around a glass of red wine, leaning back in her chair. Kara inhaled sharply, before hastily looking away. Lena watched Kara for a short silence, before calling over the waiter to settle the bill.

             “It was nice to see you, Kara, but I think it’s time for you to head home to Mike.” Lena smiled graciously, the same practiced, diplomatic smile she shot businessmen at the end of every meeting. Kara tilted her head, before bowing her head apologetically.

             “I’m so sorry, Lena. He’s just been…to be honest he’s just been…” Kara gestured wildly, looking for words. The CEO smiled gently, shaking her head.

             “He’s your boyfriend, Kara. You don’t have to explain.” Lena stood, smiling that same smile, before gesturing to the door. “Another time, maybe.”  Kara sighed as she stood as well, walking the CEO to the restaurant’s front door.

 

* * *

 

 

             Lena didn’t go home after that. There was too much emptiness and her penthouse suite didn’t really feel like home, so she went back to the office. And Kara felt this deep uneasiness in her stomach as she went home to deal with Mon-El and his issue with always being out with Lena. He was jealous of the fact that it seemed Kara went on more dates with Lena than with him anymore, and Kara just shut down, refusing to think about whether he was right. She didn’t need validation from him about who she was with at any point of her day, nor did her father and mother ever have that sort of a relationship, so she chalked it up to his Daxamite customs again, giving him the same old excuse she’d been giving him all this time. All of it was infuriating and confusing, so she went on patrol and left Mon-El hanging mid-sentence. _Maybe I’ve been trying too hard to make this work,_ Kara thought as the wind whipped through her hair and she looked down on the city that she loved so much. _Alex and Maggie don’t seem to ever have the same problems that Mon-El and I do._ Sure, they had their own issues, who didn’t? But neither of them seemed to ever need to be in complete control over the other person. Kara shook her head to clear it, choosing instead to focus on what was happening in the city below her. After her patrol and stopping a regular, run-of-the-mill misunderstood angsty teenager, she headed back up to jet around the city, closing her eyes until she found the sound of Lena Luthor’s heartbeat. The guilt came rushing back up as she remembered what had transpired during dinner earlier that night, and she found herself landing quietly onto the CEO’s balcony, watching the brunette work from the outside. She could see, by the CEO’s current posture, that she had upset Lena at dinner tonight. Truthfully, Kara understood why. Had Lena been texting someone else all through a dinner she had planned she wouldn’t have been happy either. But that was a problem that Kara had to fix. One that Supergirl couldn’t. As if on cue, Lena turned to see Supergirl leaning on the railing of her balcony, and the brunette flashed a flirtatious smile. Kara frowned. _That’s new._ She tilted her head, confused, as Lena stood and strode towards her, all legs and clicking heels.

             “Hi.” The brunette had a smile playing around her lips, her voice low as she stood in front of the hero of National City. Kara flushed, the tone of Lena’s voice making her stomach flip nervously.

             “H-hi.” The blonde stammered, not sure what to do as Lena moved closer. Lena shifted her weight onto her hands, which were holding the balcony railing on either side of Supergirl, effectively trapping her between her arms. A strange heat coiled in the pit of Kara’s stomach as she felt Lena press herself against her. A devilish smile flirted around the corners of Lena’s lips as she watched the superhero become flustered.

             “What’s a girl like you doing on a balcony like mine?” Lena scoffed internally at the trite line she fed the blonde, leaning up until their lips were almost brushing against each other. The brunette could hear the blonde’s breathing speeding up, as blue eyes darkened with want and flickered down to stare at perfectly painted lips.

             “Uh…p-patrol.” Kara squeaked out, jarring herself out of the daze of having Lena’s body pressed up against hers. That was all she could get out before she groaned and gave in, cupping the brunette’s face in her hands and kissing her deeply. She felt Lena become almost boneless against her, and she swept the CEO up in her arms, kissing her hungrily, before walking them back into Lena’s office and placing her on the couch, straddling the brunette’s hips and tilting Lena’s head back gently, before kissing her, tasting her on her tongue, biting down on her bottom lip gently as the Luthor let out a whimper. The blonde moved Lena’s hair aside impatiently and kissed her way across Lena’s jawline, and down her neck, the brunette’s fingers threading through blonde locks and mewling quietly as Kara sucked on her pulse point. The brunette panted next to Kara’s ear as Kara could hear her heart rate speed up, and Lena’s hands moved to grab at whatever her hands found purchase on. Kara pulled away and grinned as she saw how flustered the normally put-together CEO was, before a crinkle appeared between her eyebrows.

“Uh…” Kara cleared her throat, face red, as she saw Lena’s smeared lipstick, her pupils blown with desire and her chest heaving. “Le – Miss Luthor what are we doing here?” Kara’s voice was slightly breathless as she tried to slow down her heart rate, because it felt like it might just jump out of her chest.

             “I thought we were having a lovely time.” Lena’s voice was low, rough with want as she bit her lip, not being able to take her eyes off the blonde in her lap. The tone, combined with how she looked completely and utterly kissed shot arousal straight through the blonde’s body. Kara groaned, before rubbing both her hands over her face and standing.

             “Ms. Luthor…are you serious about this?” Kara murmured, running her hands haphazardly through blonde curls. There was a sparkle in Lena’s eyes as she leaned forward in her seat, smoothing her palms across invisible crinkles in her skirt.

             “I’ve never been more serious in my life.” The brunette grinned, crossing her legs elegantly. Kara frowned, before it became clear to her what she needed to do.

             “If you are, there are some things I need to take care of right away. I will be back soon.” And with that, Kara turned and sped off to Mon-El’s apartment, landing outside his window before climbing inside.

 

* * *

 

 

 

             “I can’t do this anymore.” Kara looked him in the eyes, a fire burning behind them. “I’ve tried to play nice and when we broke up the first time, I thought you would change. But the more I’ve tried to make this work, the more you’ve tried to control me, and I don’t want to do this anymore. Not with you, Mon-El.” This time, when he looked at her, he had none of the softness in his eyes the first time, and he bowed his head, though not before Kara could see the disappointment in his eyes. “You’re not what I need in my life, Mon-El. It’s over.” Kara’s voice shook with emotion, as she turned to walk out the door.

             “Is this because of Lena?” Mon-El asked quietly, without turning to face her. Kara paused, before opening the door.

             “No, this is because you promised you would try to be better, and because you…because you never would have told me the truth about yourself had it not been necessary. And Lena…Lena has been nothing but upfront and…and _kind_ to me. It’s not because of Lena, Mon-El. It’s because of you.” And with that she shut the door quietly behind her, before jetting straight back to her apartment to settle on the couch, relief flooding through her body as she changed out of her superhero suit. She sat for a minute, then frowned, closing her eyes to find Lena Luthor’s heartbeat, seeing her still at her office, staring at her computer.

 

* * *

 

 

             She took a risk and jetted back to LCorp, landing softly on the balcony, this time as Kara Danvers. Lena rose to meet her, confusion written over her face, and Kara felt a pit in her stomach as she drew a parallel between the current situation and Mon-El revealing his true identity to her.

             “Kara…I don’t…” Lena shook her head, confused, before looking at her shoes. “You’re Supergirl.” Kara nodded quietly, before looking at the brunette.

             “I…Mon – Mike and I are done.” Lena’s head snapped up, as her eyes ran over Kara’s face, as if looking for deception. “Because, as Supergirl or as Kara, I’ve never felt a connection like the one that we have between us, Lena.” Kara looked down at the floor. “I know it’s…hard to accept that I’ve kept something like this from you, but to be honest I was just scared for you.” Kara wrapped her arms around herself, feeling as if she were completely transparent. The blonde cleared her throat quietly, uncomfortable with the unfamiliar feeling of vulnerability. “I didn’t…I didn’t want you to be an even bigger target, what with the attacks on you recently.” Kara whispered, still staring at the floor. “Because you don’t deserve that.” There was a suffocating silence as Kara’s voice faded away. The blonde reporter looked up just in time to catch Lena as the brunette moved towards her, arms outstretched.

             “I don’t deserve _you_ , Kara.” Lena mumbled, her face pressed into Kara’s neck, arms tight around the blonde. Kara shook her head and wrapped her arms gently around the CEO.

             “Of course you do, Lena. You deserve to be happy. And…after a long time I’ve realized that I do too. And staying with Mike wasn’t…making me happy. It was making me miserable, and I was pining for a CEO that I couldn’t have because I was still with him. I will protect you though, Lena. To the best of my ability.” Kara murmured, smoothing a palm gently up and down Lena’s back. Lena pulled back, before scanning the blonde’s face.

             “Are you serious?” The brunette’s eyes narrowed, as she searched Kara’s face for the truth. Kara nodded vehemently, her cheeks tinged pink.

             “I kept thinking that I would much rather be with you, but not knowing whether or not you wanted me back was…scary.” Kara looked away, embarrassed. Lena gently tilted the blonde’s chin back towards her, before leaning in to gently press her lips against the blonde’s. Kara’s eyes fluttered shut, as she felt warm, soft lips against hers, and the pit in her stomach disappeared.

             “Does that make it less scary?” Lena pulled back, murmuring as she looped her arms behind Kara’s neck, gently pressing a kiss to the blonde’s cheek. Kara nodded, slipping her arms around Lena’s waist and pulling her closer.

             “I didn’t think I could have you.” Kara whispered, leaning her forehead against the brunette’s and closing her eyes. “I’m just a reporter, Lena. I’m a brand-new reporter just trying to get by.” Lena pulled away, shaking her head sternly at the blonde.

             “Kara Danvers, don’t you dare. You are one of the kindest, most caring people I know and you know very well that I don’t care about money or superficial things.” Lena’s eyes softened as she stared into bright blue eyes, pressing another gentle kiss to Kara’s lips. “I just want you. I want to wake up next to you. I want to take you out to dinner and ogle you when you’re all dressed up. I want to have lunch dates with you and hold you when the crime-fighting gets to be too much.” The brunette murmured, tugging Kara into her office and settling onto her couch. “I just want you, Kara Danvers.” Kara nodded, before tugging the brunette into her lap and slipping her arms around her gently.

             “I want you too, Lena Luthor.”


End file.
